


Biased

by swordPrincess



Series: Labstuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Labstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordPrincess/pseuds/swordPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the reason.</p>
<p>She is young, attractive, intelligent, and everything he never knew he wanted until he met her. And she's dying.</p>
<p>He loves her.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>labstuck.tumblr.com</p>
<p>(feel free to pay no attention to the series number)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biased

**Author's Note:**

> With this one I'll be currently caught up with posting fics from the Labstuck tumblr, but still go there for info and if you want to ask me or the characters anything.
> 
> This fic takes place between 1996 and 2012, so it's a whole span of time. I could actually probably do a long multi-chapter fic wherein each time the date changes in a whole chapter with a lot more, but that would be daunting and I'd probably never finish because I have so much more to write.
> 
> So you sort of get these vague hints at stuff instead, which is hopefully intriguing enough to be entertaining?
> 
> Sorry if the style is a tad bit strange.

He stands before his superiors as one being judged. There is no jury, nor anyone to defend him. The best he can hope for is to try to change the minds of these people, but that is no easy task. They dismiss his words like nothing.

"You are biased from all angles," one of them says.

Two of those biases are their fault, he shares them with his brother. Those things are their doing.

One is not, and he suspects that this is their excuse.

-

It is 1996. He sees her for what he believes to be the first time in a lab meeting. She is young, attractive, intelligent, and pretty much everything else he never knew he wanted until this moment. She looks familiar, but he can't place why.

She catches his stare and one side of her lip curls up. He looks away. When he looks back sometime later, she is the one staring. She doesn't look away when their eyes meet, and he thinks he detects a slight waggle in her brow.

He sees her again in later meetings and they begin to flirt after each one. Months later, he finally gains the courage to ask her out with him.

Her face freezes for a moment and she becomes very distraught. His face falls.

After a silence that feels like forever to him, she opens her mouth to speak.

"I can't," she tells him. Then she clarifies. "I can't leave this place."

She admits to him that she is actually one of the experiments. He realizes now why she seemed familiar. He'd seen her in the lab ten years ago briefly when he was being trained. She was just a girl then.

He asks her if she was still alright with being with such an old man as a joke to break the tension. She laughs at that response and says she doesn't care about that. Her face then falls completely as she tells him something else.

She's dying.

-

They find a more private place to talk.

He learns a lot from her in a short period of time after that moment. He didn't previously realize how much he'd been kept in the dark.

He supposedly has full security clearance, but he guesses there are some things no one will tell you unless you ask, and he had no idea to ask.

She tells him all about the section of the experiment she is a part of and what is wrong with their DNA. She says she joined the scientists so she could figure out how to fix it. She wants to live.

He tells her that he'll help her in any way he can.

He tells her that he is also a Guardian and why. How he had been raised by the woman that would have fulfilled that role if not for her death. About who his biological mother was and how she had died.

They agree to meet again away from the lab meetings.

-

It is late New Year's Eve 1999 and she comes to his 'home' within the confines of the building for the first time. She has a few bottles of alchohol in tow. She asks if he's lonely and makes a joke about the end of the world. He laughs and lets her in.

They sit down together and drink and have fun. She drinks a lot more than he does. He worries a bit, but doesn't comment.

A bit into it, she asks if he's ever been with anyone before.

He says a few of the other women he's worked with, but it never lasted. He asks about her.

She raises an eyebrow and gives him a look like he's crazy.

"What about Strider?" he asks her.

She gives an odd sort of laugh at that. "No."

He goes to light a pipe. This is the only place inside he is allowed to smoke. She doesn't mind.

She drinks more.

They kiss at midnight. She uses her tongue, to his surprise, and he pulls away from her, not wanting to take advantage of her in her state of drunkenness. She pouts.

She has another drink and her eyes start to close. He carries her back to where she lives down the long hall.

As they arrive an inside door opens and the little girl she takes care of stares at him from it silently as he lays the lady down. He gives the girl and apologetic glance and leaves.

-

It is 2001 and she arrives at his door with the girl in one hand, a martini in the other.

He asks if it's alright for her to have brought Rose.

She says that it's fine repeatedly and mentions the guard outside didn't seem to mind.

They introduce Rose and John to each other and sit down comfortably next to each other, holding hands, while the children play.

As it gets later, the man makes all four of them dinner. As they eat, the lady tells him how delicious it is and how she can't cook nearly as well.

She says that she'll have to stop by more often for meals. "For Rose's sake," she adds slyly and gives him a wink.

-

It is 2004 and the children are finally allowed to spend time together as a group with only one supervisor.

She comes by while he is alone and her lips are on his before the door is even completely shut.

They make love for the first time and she tells him how amazing he is.

-

It is 2006 and she drunkenly cries on his shoulder about what a terrible mother she is.

His cosolations are heartfelt but weak.

She thanks him for trying.

"I love you."

-

It is 2008 and they are the only ones working on a way to cure her anymore. Everyone else has given up.

She tells him that she has stopped getting her period. But it isn't for the reason that makes his heart skip a beat. Her body has simply decided that it isn't capable of bearing a child anymore.

She's dying.

-

It is 2009.

**She's dead.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

It is 2012 and he is standing in front of his superiors being accused of bias.

That bias is loving those that they think of as property. That bias is thinking the experiments should have rights to live beyond their use at the facility.

"Your opinion cannot be trusted here. We will tell you of our decision when we reach it," he is told.

He leaves the room and John stands up from the bench with questions and fear in his eyes. The man says nothing, but comes to stand at his son's side and puts a steady hand on his shoulder.

John says that this is his fault.

His dad shakes his head and tells him that he had full authority to not give in to his request. This was his responsibility. He also says he doesn't regret it.

John cracks a smile at this.

"I'm so proud of you," he says with a wide grin.


End file.
